


Never insult the U.S.S Enterprise.

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Scotsman, Insults, angry Vulcan, fight, random person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Some random person insulted the U.S.S Enterprise and the Captain in front of the worse possible people they could. Scotty, Jaylah, Keenser and Spock. Let's say people won't be doing that anytime soon.
Relationships: implied James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Never insult the U.S.S Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I feel like would happen if someone said something that was rude or an insult towards the U.S.S Enterprise.

Scotty, Jaylah, Keenser were all out to go get some drinks and Spock had come along to supervise the trio so they don't get out of hand and stayed safe and not do anything stupid. However, that was all going to change when Spock joined them in a fight even if he wasn't drunk.  
  
This started when they were all on there way back to the ship after a night of drinks. The group were just passing by when they heard someone loudly telling everyone how rubbish the enterprise was. The three got annoyed very quickly were as if they were not intoxicated they might have let it slide.  
  
Spock was surprised at how observant the three were and tried to calm them down.  
"I believe we should just ignore them we do not need to get involved because it is none of our business." Spock said trying to calm down the three.  
  
"And do you know whose fault that is - it is that stupid Captain" This random guy said. This was a mistake on his behalf

That aggravated Spock. He had not felt this angry in a while which really did mean a lot.  
"You know what, Mr Scott, Jaylah, Keenser... we have a fight to win." Spock said this and gave the others a glance before Scotty said with a massive grin on his face.  
"Now that is more lik' it." The four then began to walk over to the person.

"What do you nerds want." Said the guy. He was just making this worse for himself every time he speaks.

Keenser rammed into the mans shins causing them to topple a little. Jaylah proceeded to knee him in the chin. People around began to watch the four beating up the man. Some were cheering others just shock as the angry Vulcan and Scotsman continued to beat the hell out of the man.

They than walked away from the injured man and all had one thing to say.  
"Don't insult the Enterprise or their Captain EVER again." They all then turned the corner and burst out in laughter (Spock not so much laughed but had a smirk).

"That man was so weak. We beat him good Montgomery Scotty." Jaylah said.

"Aye, we did lassie" Scotty said in return.

"Though that may have been fun I do wonder how we explain this to Captain." Spock questioned.

Keenser gave Spock a look that meant, Do you really thing he would care if he knew why.

"Good point Keenser. However, I do believe it is time we get back to the ship." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Aye sur ah think tis time we return tae quarters" Scotty said agreeing with Spock's last statement.

The four retreated to their quarters and actually the Captain didn't even find out about the fight. Spock did tell him though and explained the reason a situation. This both shocked and impressed Kirk. Consequences were none.

||END||


End file.
